


Coexistence

by orphan_account



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: M/M, Romance, WAFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where Shinji doesn't kill Kaworu at the end of Ep 24. Has a touch of non-con for a brief period. </p><p>Then it ends with WAFFy vignettes because I'm a sucker for that. xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coexistence

Shinji stood there, grasping Kaworu in his Eva hand. Should he take Kaworu up on his offer to kill him? Was there really no hope for coexistence?

He knew that as soon as he ‘thought’ the command, his Eva would crush him without hesitation.

After a minute, he relaxed his grip.

“You fool!” Kaworu shouted angrily, rising up into the air.

He imagined that his father would be thinking pretty much the same thing.

Kaworu raised his arms and released a burst of energy. Shinji screamed as his Eva was propelled backwards and crashed near the control centre, all sorts of error messages appearing.

“Get him out of there!” shouted Misato. “Drag him out if you have to!”

A techie pressed the override to eject the pod. Not seeing any sign of Shinji, two of them ran out to retrieve him.

When they re-entered the control centre, each of them had grabbed one of Shinji’s arms and were physically dragging him.

“Shinji! Why didn’t you kill him?” Misato screamed.

Shinji remained limp and unresponsive, even though his eyes showed that he was fully conscious.

“Shinji!” Misato yelled, and went up to him and slapped him. “Now’s not the time to act like this!”

“There’s a wall of LCL coming towards us!” Maya shouted.

Misato looked up, then looked back to Shinji. “Well, I guess there’s nothing that can be done now, so you’re off the hook,” she snarled and walked back to her position, standing there with folded arms, watching the flood of translucent liquid come towards them.

To their surprise, the LCL stopped, and a portion came forward, moulding itself into Kaworu’s face. “Give me the third child, and I’ll let you all live a little longer.”

Shinji’s eyes widened and his mouth fell open.

“Done,” Gendo growled.

Shinji’s mouth pursed. _Fucking bastard._

A tunnel appeared in the LCL above a walkway. Shinji shook off the techies holding him up and stood straight.

Misato looked at him, surprised.

“I have something to say,” Shinji stated, answering her unspoken question, then strode down the pathway with the LCL tunnel closing behind him.

With no option to deviate from his path, he eventually found Kaworu standing outside a door, wearing his typical casual wear of black pants and a white shirt.

Without flinching, Shinji walked up to him and stood there, an unaffected expression on his face.

“You’re mine now, third child,” Kaworu said with a predatory grin, caressing the side of Shinji’s face, then moving his hand back behind Shinji’s neck.

Kaworu pulled Shinji towards the door and into the room. Shinji didn’t resist.

“This is my father’s room,” he said, surprised.

“It’s a nice room,” Kaworu stated, pulling Shinji towards him. Shinji blushed as he pressed against Kaworu, almost in an embrace. He looked up at Kaworu, surprised.

There was no change in Kaworu’s expression. Shinji’s face fell as he realised that Kaworu was just toying with him, bringing him close in order to unzip his suit from the back.

Shinji didn’t resist as Kaworu peeled the suit off him, so his top half was exposed.

“Why are you doing this?” Shinji asked mournfully.

“Let’s just say I’m also curious,” Kaworu replied, his eyes not showing any signs of softness.

He stepped forward, and Shinji instinctively took a step back. Kaworu kept advancing, and Shinji eventually hit the bed and fell backwards onto it.

Kaworu climbed over him and hovered for a second, then bent down to kiss him. He planted soft kisses down Shinji’s body, then yanked Shinji’s suit down, exposing his growing erection.

He licked softly along the shaft.

“Kaworu, I… uh…!” Shinji stammered, starting to panic.

“Just lie there, third child!” Kaworu snapped, then continued to massage Shinji’s member with his tongue in various ways.

Shinji’s breathing got heavier until eventually he exclaimed his release.

Kaworu sat up straight and licked his lips, then his eyes narrowed. “You look sad.”

Shinji was looking to the side with a frown on his face. “You don’t care about me.”

Before Kaworu could respond, Shinji tensed, looking at the monitors that showed various parts of the facility, including the control room. “Why are they falling down?!”

“They’re out of oxygen,” Kaworu said coldly. “I said I’d let them live _a little longer_.”

“Well, give them oxygen!”

“Why should I? You killed my friends – why shouldn’t I kill yours?”

Shinji stilled – he wouldn’t call any of them friends, but it was true that he wanted them all to live.

“Give them oxygen, and I’ll give you something you can’t take from me!”

Kaworu didn’t exactly look encouraged. “And what’s that?”

Taking a deep breath, he sat up and pulled Kaworu into a kiss. When they broke apart, Kaworu looked angry. Shinji looked at him, breathing nervously – did his affection matter to anyone? Was he worth something?

Eventually Kaworu’s expression softened and a faint blush came on his face. “Fine,” he said gruffly. Pushing Shinji back down on the bed, he kissed him furiously. “I’ll reverse the LCL.”

“Thank you,” Shinji replied, eyes glistening with appreciation.

A small smile appeared on Kaworu’s face. “You really are something else, Shinji,” he said, undoing his pants.

There wasn’t any hint of nervousness now. Shinji readily gave his heart and his body to him for the next hour.

~~

After tidying himself up, he looked at Kaworu. “I should go see how the others are doing.”

Kaworu nodded.

Just before he left the room, Shinji paused. “W-will I see you again?”

Kaworu looked at him angrily, then walked up to him. “I should hope so,” he said, pulling Shinji into a kiss.

Shinji blushed furiously and was in a daze from the kiss. He then gave a brilliant smile and left.

He walked around for a bit, finding his way back to the control room.

“Shinji,” Misato called, panting from running.

Shinji turned in her direction, and waited for her to come closer.

She looked at him with much concern. “I know it must have been a hard decision for you to make, but you did the right thing.”

“Hard decision?” Shinji said, perplexed. “Not really…”

“Well, you killed him, didn’t you? You didn’t want to kill him before…”

“I didn’t kill him,” Shinji said, giggling a bit. “I… fucked his brains out.”

Misato turned to stone. “So it was… a… happy ending…”

Shinji chuckled.

Then she turned serious. “But can you trust him?”

“Yes, I can.”

“Yes, he can.”

They both looked to the side to see Kaworu there, smiling, reverting to his polite self from before. He wandered over and hung an arm around Shinji’s shoulders, and gave him a quick peck on the head.

Shinji smiled happily, but also blushed furiously because he was being observed by Misato.

Misato blinked, then turned around and walked away. “OK, whatever. I’m really happy for you, Shinji, but I’m not looking forward to the amount of paperwork I’m going to have to fill out.”

When she’d left, Kaworu’s expression became serious. “You were right. It is possible for us to coexist.” Shinji smiled.

“…with you, anyway,” Kaworu added under his breath.

“I heard that,” Shinji said, pursing his lips, then relaxed. “I’ve always thought it was possible. After all, my mother has been coexisting with an Eva this entire time.”

Kaworu smirked. “True. It is indeed a bright future.” He then pulled Shinji in for a kiss.

~~

Back in the control room, Shinji and Kaworu were leaning over the railing and looking out. Asuka was sitting next to Rei some distance away.

“What’s so special about him, anyway?” Asuka said to Rei, pouting. She knew the words were just loud enough for him to hear.

Rei looked like she couldn’t care less.

Shinji froze, but ignored her words. Kaworu blinked, then strode towards her.

“Ignore her, she’s just a bitch!” Shinji said desperately, clinging to him, trying fruitlessly to hold him back.

Kaworu looked at her with a steel gaze. “I don’t think you should be insulting the person who saved yourself and all of humanity. There’s nothing _you_ could have said or done that would have stopped me.” He then gripped her by the throat and lifted her off the ground with one arm, so she was dangling there. “What do you think, Shinji? Should I kill her?”

“You know my answer,” Shinji replied hotly. “Stop showboating.” He then turned and walked away.

Kaworu’s eyes widened and he dropped her, and ran after Shinji. “I-I’m sorry.”

“It’s OK, just don’t do it again,” Shinji said curtly, then flashed him an encouraging smile.

~~

It had been a long day of tests. Now it was known and accepted that Shinji and Kaworu were an item, Shinji didn’t mind resting on him when they sat next to each other.

One of the techies came to hand them the results, and he couldn’t suppress his irritation at Kaworu. In turn, Kaworu began to look more irritated.

“Are you going to go to the Remembrance Day memorial service tomorrow?” the techie asked coldly.

“It’s of little significance to me,” Kaworu replied icily. “You killed my friends too, you know. And they were of a much superior race, and worth much more than a few humans. I don’t see anyone holding memorial services for _them_. It’s quite annoying that you think yourself so equal to us to the point where you feel you can even express your demanding opinions, when in fact you should be grovelling at my feet, and… Shinji, are you _asleep_?”

Shinji gave a snort and looked around with blurry eyes. “I was listening, I swear… it was… something about being more advanced than us?”

Exhausted, he then snuggled back into Kaworu and started to snooze again.

Kaworu’s eyes widened, then he burst out laughing, along with the other people in the room.

~~

Shinji stood outside a meeting room. It was unusual for him to be summoned to meet Gendo Ikari, the commander of NERV and his estranged father.

“Enter.”

Shinji obediently opened the door and walked through, seeing his father standing there, looking out the viewing pane.

To Shinji’s surprise, Gendo turned around to give him his full attention.

“I… never thanked you for saving humanity. Good work, Shinji.”

“Thank you, father,” Shinji replied, his eyes showing his dislike of being thought of as yet another pawn. Not that he had any hope his father would do something differently at this point.

Shinji turned around to walk out, and then stopped.

“By the way, we used your bed.”

He then sprinted out of the room without checking to see his father’s reaction.


End file.
